Small Connections
by Lotty1995
Summary: When you experience something first hand, you can help others. So that's what Arizona Robbins did.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Grey's Anatomy fanfic. It based around 9X07 and 9X08. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The white-washed walls and consistent beeping of monitors gave the signs that Dr Arizona Robbins had walked onto her ward. The only difference that made this ward different from the others was the laughter of children. Most days this was the sound Arizona lived for; the days where children weren't in pain and they were happy... they were enjoying being a kid. This made her happy but on some days where things didn't all ways go to plan it would be a few days before she would hear this sound. The silence will fill the corridors for days in Arizona's eyes, the days where sometimes it was hard but as a Paediatric surgeon you power through it, as you're a doctor and you're job is to save lives to the best you can.

In Arizona's mind, you don't stop because when you stop... you think. Then thinking leads you to the people you have lost, the children robbed of a childhood and a life, so you carry on and move forward. You promise that the next kid that walks in will also walk straight back out because that's how you work... that what you want.

Most days children need a break from the hospital routine. A day without the medication, the tests, the beeping and the worry.

And that's why, a week after she returned to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, she came up with the idea of "Your Day" for the children on the ward. This was the day where the children could do anything they wanted, anything they the wished. A day where they weren't a patient in a hospital, it was a day where they were a kid. If they wanted to watch a movie, they could watch a movie. Whatever they choose, Arizona did her damn best to make sure it happened.

Now two weeks after the idea the day had finally came. She woke up and started her daily routine. She drove to work with her wife and dropped her daughter of a day-care. She grabbed a cup of coffee, parted with her wife in the lift and then made the final steps to the entrance of her ward. It was a normal day but with a difference. This time there was music playing out from one of the rooms, movies playing in other, sports games on TVs and children playing video games.

Arizona walked to the desk and grabbed her clip board. She looked at the first name on the list and sighed. _Isabella Cooper._

Isabella Cooper is one of the children who had been through too much at such a young age. At 17 years old, this girl had lost her leg. It was a Friday, the last day of the week and Isabella was walking home with two of her friends. They turned the corner and separated when the two other girls walked the opposite way to go home. This was normal for Isabella she lived the furthest away from the school so she made the last trek of her journey on her own. Listening to her music, she watched the world go by. It was a normal day for Isabella, just like any other day. That was until from behind a car hit her. By the time the paramedics arrived, Isabella had already lost consciousness and her lower body was covered in blood. Her parents were called and met her at the hospital. From initial observation, the doctors knew there was no way to save the leg. It had to be removed.

For anyone that kind of news is hard to accept but for a girl who is captain of the girls' basketball team, it was even harder. Her parents made the decision to remove the leg to save their daughter. So after five hours of multiple surgeries to contain and improve the damage that was left from the car, Isabella woke to find out she was missing a leg. It was even harder to learn that Isabella had lost her leg to a drunk driver.

From then, Isabella shut down. She didn't speak to anyone; the occasional yes or no was emitted but nothing else. She dropped out of school and her social life took a blow. No friends came to see her because she didn't allow it, anyone who attempted to would meet Isabella's mean side. The shouting, the snapping, the swearing and the stares scared away any intern or even nurse. She tested people's patient. In the end it was decided that Isabella would further treatment at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital where it would be more suited for her.

Her arrival wasn't one of the best. It was filled with arguments and shouting. Multiple questions being asked from Isabella, why was she here? Why did they move hospitals? What difference does another hospital make? To her parents, this was the most Isabella had talked since waking up after the surgery. But she was still angry, because in her eyes she didn't have control. For Isabella, control had been something she had always had. In the team, she was captain she had a say in who played, what position they played and how they trained. She always had some sense of control; control is what Isabella lived for. But in this situation she had none at all; people were always doing things for her, trying to talking to her or help her. This girl strived on control and independence, knowing that she could do things for herself without help but now that had gone.

When Arizona returned to work she was immediately put onto Isabella's case. Some people thought it was because she had lost a leg as well, other thought it was because Arizona was just an awesome doctor. Arizona didn't really take much notice to the rumours; she rose to the occasion and prepared herself with Isabella's notes.

Now staring at Isabella through the window all she could see was a younger version of how she was not too long ago. A blonde haired girl had been through hell and back.

Arizona made her way to Isabella's room and stepped in. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Isabella. "Hello Isabella, I'm Doctor Robbins. I'm going to be the person who is continuing your treatment, so I guess will get to know each other quite a lot."

"Well, the feelings not mutual" Isabella muttered loud enough for Arizona to hear.

"Okay" Arizona dragged out "I guess I'll see you... yeah I'll be back later." Hopefully in a better mood, Arizona thought.

As Arizona turned and made her way to the door, she heard "Why you limping?"

Nothing made Arizona turn around quicker, "You find out when you're nicer." She said, smirking at Isabella.

As she walked out the room she heard. "Well played, Robbins"

* * *

Alex Karev was confused when he saw Arizona walking out of Isabella's room after only spending about five minutes in it. As Arizona made her way of to the desk, he saw that she was smiling. "Okay, no-one and I mean no-one comes out of Isabella Cooper's room smiling. What happened?"

"I made a connection, a small connection but it's something right?" Arizona asked.

"Of course it is, how in the world did you make a connection? She shouted at anyone who went in her room last week. Then look at you, five minutes with her and you've made a connection. It's good to have you back boss." Alex said, truthfully.

Arizona looked at Alex. "Well, it's good to be back."

* * *

For the second time in one day Arizona made her way back to Isabella's room. The young girl was in her bed reading a book when Arizona walked into the room. She turned to face Isabella. "So, are you in a better mood now?" Arizona asked.

Isabella looked up at Arizona. She didn't say anything, just looked at Arizona.

"Well, at least you're not shouting at me. That's a start." Arizona stated.

"I'm going to be nice, okay? I'm not going to shout at you. I just want to ask a question." Isabella said. Arizona nodded as to say 'go on then'. "When you walk, you limp kind of. All I want to know it why?"

"That's a bit of a personal question to ask when I know nothing about you." Arizona said.

Isabella glared at Arizona. "That's not true. You know everything about me in that file you have in your hand."

Arizona looked at the file she was holding. "Technically, yes I do. But this file..." Arizona lifted the file so Isabella could see it "... only tells me medical things. I don't know anything about you personally. This file doesn't tell me what your favourite colour is. It doesn't tell what three things you would have with you on a deserted island. It doesn't tell me your favourite type of ice-cream. It doesn't tell me your dream in life. It doesn't tell me what cereal you like. It doesn't tell me what size shoe you are. It doesn't tell me..."

"Okay, I get it." Isabella interrupted. "You don't know anything about me. But why do you want to know the boring things? You could have asked me anything but you ask about cereal and shoe sizes?"

"To you, there boring. But to me, they are one thing I know about you more than anyone else here on this ward. So yeah, I ask about cereal and shoe sizes because if you asked the next nurse that came in here to ask a question, it would how are you feeling or what can I do for you? Not me, I ask random, off the topic questions because I learn more about you personally." Arizona said.

Isabella looked at Arizona. "If this is going to happen then it has to work both ways. If you learn things about me, then I learn things about you. And it won't be about cereal and shoe sizes... most of the time."

"Okay, that works with me." Arizona said, as she turned around to walk away. "But that doesn't mean that your questions won't be personal to." With that said, Arizona made her way to the door.

She stopped when she heard "Red, that's my favourite colour." Arizona didn't turn around she carried out walking out the door with a smile on her face.

* * *

Callie made her way over to Karev, after a hard day at work she just wanted to go home with her wife, make dinner and then go to bed. "Hey, have you seen Arizona around? I've tried texting her but she isn't answering."

Karev laughed. "Yeah... she's down the hall, first left." And pointed down the corridor.

Confused Callie made her way down the hall. She stopped when she heard shouting and a sudden noise form a TV.

"YES! C'MON" A young girl's voice echoed through the hall.

Followed by "Yeah what she said." Callie recognised that voice, it belonged to her wife.

Standing closer to the door she could hear the conservation her wife was having with the young girl.

"I mean, c'mon you can come up with your own cheer." The young girl said.

"Alright, alright I'll come up with my own." Arizona said.

"Good, because copying is bad."

"I'm only trying to support your team might I remind."

Callie opened the door to find her wife sat in chair and the young girl sat in a wheel chair in front of the TV, watching a basketball game. She made her present aware when she said "Hey, what you doing?"

"Trying to watch a game so if you don't mind bye bye." The girl said.

Arizona lightly hit Isabella on the arm and said "Hey, that's my wife."

Isabella turned back to Arizona "Well, damn Robbins you got game"

"Excuse me" Callie said.

Arizona looked at Callie "I swear she means that in the best way possible" She then turned to Isabella "Will you be quiet for a minute?"

"Okay but I'm making no promises." Isabella said, whilst Arizona glared at her. "Okay, I'll be quiet."

Arizona returned her focus back to Callie "Hey, pull up a chair?" She said cautiously.

Callie grabbed a chair and set it down next to Arizona. "Why are you watching basketball? You know nothing about basketball?"

"I know enough..." Arizona started.

"Enough." Isabella started to laugh. "She shouted touchdown when they scored!"

"Hey!" Arizona said looking at Isabella. "Like I said I know enough."

Isabella laughed again. "This one's better. She thought the ref was playing for the other team."

"Arizona, c'mon they don't even play in the same colour" Callie stated, laughing as well.

"Alright, we've established I know nothing about basketball." Arizona huffed. "Jeez, is it 'pick on Arizona day'"

"You make it too easy, Robbins. So come on introduce me to your wife?" Isabella said, smirking.

Arizona stared at Isabella and then focused her attention on Callie. "Callie, this is Isabella. A patient on my ward. She's also a big fan of basketball which she tricked me into watching."

"Hey! I think you'll find you came up with the idea so don't even play that game." Isabella joked.

"Okay..." She said, turning to face Callie again. "You've finished early, everything okay?" Arizona questioned.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just came to find you to see when you finish." Callie asked.

"Oh, I have already finished..." Arizona looked at her watch " whoa like an hour ago, damn were we meant to meet because if we did..."

"No, no we didn't have anything planned tonight." Callie interrupted. "How long are you going to be here for?" Callie questioned, in a low enough voice so that Isabella couldn't hear.

Arizona looked at the TV and back to Callie. "Seeing as though we're only in the second quarter..." Arizona sighed, heavily. "...quite a while."

"Hmm, seems you do know a few things about basketball." Callie said, whilst smirking.

"Why don't you get going? I'm going to be here for a while and then I have to take Isabella back to her room. I'll grab some food on the way back." Arizona said.

"You sure?" Callie questioned.

Arizona smiled. "Yeah, I'm positive. Go home, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Callie stood up and kissed her wife on the check and then made her way to the door. She made one last look to her wife and Isabella and smiled. _Seams Arizona has made a friend, _Callie thought.

* * *

Today was a bad day for Arizona. Her alarm didn't go off in the morning, making her 30 minutes late to a very important meeting. It was even worse in said meeting when she had to make five other people stand up so she could get to her seat. Not to mention when she went to get something to eat from the vending machine, it took her money and didn't give her anything in return. Then dropping her coffee on the floor, it was a day that challenged the title for worst day ever. Then to make her way onto the ward to hear the Isabella Cooper was also having a bad day made her day even worse.

When Isabella had a good day, it was good. When her day was bad, it was horrific. She wouldn't speak, only to say a few words which weren't acceptable for young ears. She'd shut down, push people out and then face the world on her own.

As the only person that had made a connection with Isabella, she was the person that was nominated to deal with her. That meant walking into her room, where she would more than likely try to throw something at you. But Arizona rose to the challenge, if Arizona couldn't do it then no-one could. So she made the steps to her room.

"Good morning, Isabella. How are you feeling today?" Arizona said, in her perky voice.

Isabella glared at Arizona. "Get. Out."

"Excuse me?" Arizona questioned.

"I said get out. Why can't you understand that? You have a doctor degree and simple tasks confuse you. What a waste? Reconsider your job option because it isn't working out girly." Isabella sat up "I don't get it you know? Why are you even here? Because everyone else avoids this room like the plague, and here you are stood here. Has it ever thought to you that I don't want you to be here? Heck, I don't want to be here but yet I am. You get to go, go live in that precious life where nothing bad ever happens to you, you get to see your wife and daughter. So go, life that happy life where nothing goes wrong. Because that's who you are, the wonderful Dr Arizona Robbins who can fix anyone, well tough luck I can't be fixed. Just...just go live you wonderful life and live mine alone."

Arizona sighed "You don't think my life is hard?" She said, calmly. "You don't think there have been points in my life where I feel like giving up, where I just want everything to stop. Isabella, you are not the only person who has it hard sometimes."

"Yeah, then what's your problem the Robbins? What has made your life so hard and difficult?" Isabella questioned.

Arizona crouched down and slowly lifted her trouser leg up so that it showed off the metal attachment on her leg. Slowly she looked back up at Isabella, who eyes were focused on her leg. "On the first day I met you, you asked me a question. 'Why you limping?' and I never answered it. This is why I limp, because some days it gets sore and it hurts so I limp."

"How did you lose it?" Isabella said quietly.

"I lost my leg in a plane crash. I was flying to Boise to do an operation. We took off and everything was fine, that was until halfway through the flight I look back and there is no back to the airplane. And then we're falling, we're falling fast and nothing can stop this plane from falling. So you accept it and somewhere in the few minutes whilst you are falling, you accept that you are going to crash and you are more than likely you are going to be hurt. And then everything went black, I lost consciousness. Then I woke up and I could hear someone screaming and they were screaming so loud and I didn't know who it was but I wanted to help. Then one of the others told me to shut up screaming and I realised, it was me I was the one screaming. And then the pain, I could feel everything and it hurt so much. I looked to the side and I saw blood. I looked at my leg and I saw my bone sticking out. Not something which calms you nerves? I had an open femur facture. Then people were missing and others left to go find them, I had to splint my own facture and then I started coughing up blood." Arizona took a deep breath "Then the other came back and they were dragging someone. Someone who I work with and I knew by the looks in their eyes that something was wrong. They told me someone had died, a friend, a friend had died and that's all I could think about. Four days, four days were stuck in the woods. No help, no nothing we had to survive with what we had. I lost two of my friends from that plane crash."

Isabella started at Arizona as she made her speech.

"From then I became this person, this horrible person who shouted at her wife. Who didn't want anything to do with her family? The times when her wife and family needed her the most, she pushed away. I blamed my wife for cutting my leg off and I told her that to her face. What kind of person does that? She had done the thing that had saved my life and I was resenting her for it. And I probably made her life a living hell. I know that I owe everything to Callie for making that decision as otherwise I wouldn't be here today. But I became this appalling person." Arizona stood closer to Isabella's bed and looked at her straight her eyes. "I'm telling you now, Isabella. You will not become that person in life. You will not push everyone because you're too ashamed. I've been there it doesn't help. You will reach the point where everyone hates to be around you and the sooner than later no-one will want to be around you. So you have to be strong, you have to be able to ask for help. And trust me I know, you don't want help, you want to be independent but you can't do things that you used to be able to do. You have to accept that and it hard but that's how it is. And there are going to be days where you feel like giving up but you can't you power through it. And there will be days where you question why was it you? Why did you have to lose your leg? Why is this happening when it wasn't you fault? But that's the thing Isabella. Sometimes bad things happen to good people, even when it's not their fault, but it makes them stronger and you can survive worse things because you know how to power through the hurt and the pain. But you can't be a good person if you are mean to everyone who is trying to help, okay?"

"Okay" Isabella said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I started this of as a one-shot but decided that I would write some more. I think I'm going to continue on how Arizona helps Isabella but there will be a time where the roles will be reversed. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

A month had passed since the day Arizona Robbins had first met Isabella Cooper. In that month, there had been set backs. The days where each other's moods were at an all time low or when Isabella had to have further operations or treatment that made life painful and hard again. But when those days had passed, days of triumph were soon around the corner. The promises that she would be weaned off certain medication and that she would soon learn to walk again with a prosthetic. Those were the days that made the bad ones bearable.

And as soon as Arizona had gotten the news that Isabella could start to have PT and an appointment for her prosthetic, she knew that today was going to be a good day. Isabella had constantly been asking Arizona when she could start but with the continuation of surgeries to her residual limb it had always pushed back the opportunity. Arizona understood, although she personally didn't have to have any further surgery after the initial one, it was still difficult to have to understand the concept of allowing everyone to do everything for you. There was also a reason to why you couldn't do it. One day it would be because you can't walk, or because you can't balance to get it, or you can't even make it to the other side without falling over. So for a girl who was previously captain of the girl's basketball team she understood why so was so anxious to start walking again.

So Arizona walked into Isabella's room with more joy in her step this time. Glancing up, she saw Isabella on her bed with her phone in the hand. "Guess who has some good new for a patient that goes by the name of Isabella Cooper?" Arizona questioned.

"Well, seeing as though I'm the only Isabella Cooper on this ward. I'm going to guess that it might be me but if I'm right, which I think I possibly may be, then I think I deserve some kind of reward." Isabella said.

Arizona chuckled at Isabella's attempt of conning her into something, "I think the news I have will beat whatever you have planned."

"Alright then, I'll play. What's the news Dr Robbins? You have me intrigued." Isabella said.

"You're going to start PT and I've also arranged an appointment with Freddie Tyler who is this hospital's prosthetist."

Isabella sat up further on her bed and leaned forward. "Are you be serious? Because if you're not then this is a very sick joke on a girl who has begged to get her butt out of this bed and walk."

"Of course I'm being serious. You're going to see Freddie on Wednesday at 1. He'll get you walking in no time..." Arizona picked up Isabella's charts "... but don't push it Isabella, it's going to take time. Don't think you can walk before you can crawl."

When no reply came from Isabella, Arizona put the charts down and looked up at Isabella's blank face. She walked round to the side on her bed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Isabella turned her face to focus on Arizona, "What are they going to do to me when I'm there?"

Isabella is the type of person who needs to know everything that is going to happen before it actually does. Going into a situation without knowing anything is one of the most frightful things that could happen to her, especially seeing as though this was a girl who had planned everything in her life before the accident. For her to be comfortable in anything that would happen in the appointment she had to know before hand what they were going to do.

"Oh Isabella, they aren't going to do anything you don't want them to. It's your first appointment, all Freddie is going to do it talk to you to get to know you and then he'll make a model of your leg. He will either do that by making a plaster cast or a digital image. He'll have some on the side which he will put on you to see which ones a most comfortable and easier for you, and then if you want you may even get to walk around for a bit. But only if you're ready for that Isabella. It's okay to just sit there, don't feel pressured to walk straight away." Arizona said.

"Okay, okay, yeah I can do that right?" Isabella said to herself and directed the question at Arizona "I can do that right?"

"Isabella, you can do anything you set your mind to." Arizona said to Isabella.

"Will you be there?" Isabella asked.

Arizona looked down and then back to Isabella. "Isabella, I would love to be there but I can't. I have to do paperwork with a head of a department, Isabella, this is something you going to have to do on you own okay but you can get Freddie to page me if you need me. You have to give it a try though."

* * *

Wednesday had arrived and Isabella's appointment would being starting in fifteen minutes. And instead of being there to support Isabella through she was sat in a room filling out endless paperwork.

She had a dignified reason on why she couldn't be there. Isabella had relied on Arizona too much while staying at the hospital. It made sense though, Isabella had made a connection with Arizona because they had been through similar things and it was explainable why she choose Arizona to connect with rather than the others. They both lost one of their legs and at the cost of some else.

But Arizona felt Isabella had taken the easy way out. Always retreating back to Arizona without thinking about how she could do it herself. Isabella needed to be pushed so that when she did finally leave the hospital, to go home and continue her life, she would be able to do most of the things that she did before. Therefore Arizona had to make sure that Isabella understand that she couldn't always be there, especially when it comes to the time for her to leave. Isabella had to understand that Arizona can't be there with her for every step, that sometimes she is going to have to make that step on her own.

However, she didn't want to feel that she had to push Isabella away. This was a girl that she had helped from the beginning. She meant something to Arizona, in some sense she reminded her of herself. She could see parts of herself in Isabella. And she wanted to help, so finding compromise into how she should feel would have to be something she would work on.

After half an hour of paperwork, which consisted of her continuously checking her pager and looking at her watch, she decided to give up knowing that she wouldn't get anything done until Isabella return. So Arizona stood up and walked out the door and headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

It wasn't too long after she had found a seat that her pager went off. Groaning, Arizona picked it up thinking that she would have to cut her lunch earlier. It wasnt until she looked closer that it was Freddie paging her to come to the room.

Without a second thought, Arizona dumped her food in the bin and made a fast walk to the room, respectfully dodging out of the way for people trying her best to get there faster. She rounded that corner to see Freddie standing outside of the room looking in. Arizona went to stand next to him.

The two of them stood side by side looking in at Isabella who was sat on the chair with a prosthetic leg on and looking a the ground. Arizona turned to Freddie "What's up with her?" She asked.

"I don't know." Freddie continued to look through the window. "It was going well, we started talking you know. Most about how she was doing and she asked questions about the different types. Talked about you a lot, she really likes you."

Arizona smiled. "Yep, she sure does."

"We got the leg on. I asked her if it fitted right, that it wasn't uncomfortable and that it didn't hurt her and she said no. Then I moved on to asking her to stand up and she froze up. She wouldn't move out of that chair and every time I asked her if she was okay, she just kept saying can you page Dr Robbins. So that's what I did." Freddie looked at her. "That was the right thing to do, right? She said that if she needed you, she could ask for you."

"Yeah, don't worry. I said I'd be here if she needed me." Arizona said.

Looking at Isabella on the chair, it reminded Arizona of her first time in one of these rooms. How she sat exactly how she was now. It's scary, it's just one more reminder of how you life has to be different than everyone elses. And when you get your first prosthetic it puts that thought into motion, it makes is more permerant. You need it to walk otherwise you don't.

Arizona turned to Freddie "Right, I'm gonna go in."

* * *

Isabella looked up when she heard the door opening, expecting it to be Freddie returning she was surprised when she saw Arizona walk in. She didn't say anything, she just picked up a chair and placed it in front of Isabella and then sat down.

Arizona looked at Isabella who continued to stare at the floor. "Right, what's wrong?" She asked.

Isabella still looked at the floor. "Nothing." She murmured.

Arizona laughed. "There is obviously something wrong Isabella." Isabella didnt reply. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's the matter."

"I can't do it" Isabella said quietly.

"Can't do what? "

"Walk. Okay, I can't walk." Isabella said loudly.

Arizona looked at Isabella "Why? Why can't you walk? And if you give me that crap about losing your leg I won't believe it. You've been waiting for this moment for ages."

"I know. I waited ages" Isabella said in defeat.

"So, what's wrong?" Arizona questioned.

Finally Isabella looked up to Arizona, "I don't want to fall. If I fall then I've ruined everything i've worked for. I can't fall, Robbins."

Arizona sighed. "Isabella, I'm sorry but you're going to fall. people with two feet fall everyday. We live in a world with gravity so there's only one way you're going to go."

"Stop trying to make it a joke. If I fall, that's it. I'm done." Isabella said loudly.

"I'm not trying to make it a joke, this is a serious matter. But you're afraid of something that it guaranteed to happen. I get it, okay it's scary. Standing on two feet when you only actually have one. And then adding walking into the mix, it scares you a lot. And you don't want to fall but when it happens you don't let it hold you down. You get back up because it doesn't matter how many times you fall over but that you get up after each one ready to try again." Arizona looked at Isabella and saw she was entirely convinced. "I fell. multiple times."

Isabella looked at Arizona, with a smile forming on her face. "You did?"

"Yep. The first time I was in my apartment. Callie had gone to work and I was making my way to the day and I just went. I knocked a vase on the table and it shattered all on the floor. I was alone so nobody was there to help me up. So I did myself, took some energy but I got back up. The second time I was in an operating theatre, we had just finished operating and we were cleaning up. I turned around putting all my weight on my left foot to then fall to the ground forgetting I didn't have a left foot. That time I fell in front of everyone but I still got back up. The third time, it was on some stairs. The lift was out-of-order and that meant the only way up was the stairs. I fell down, I fell down a lot of stair. I finally stopped moving and I get back up and realise that I have to climb all those stairs again. But don't tell Callie about that one, she doesn't know." Arizona looked at Isabella as she nodded. " What I'm saying is that you're gonna fall, okay, but it's all about getting back up and trying again. What do you think would have happened if I just gave up? I wouldn't be back at the job I love, I would see all my friends and I would have never met you."

Isabella looked thoughtfully at Arizona. "Okay." She breathed. "I'll do it. I'm going walk."

Arizona stood up and moved the chair away. She helped guide Isabella to the parallel bars. "I'm gonna go to the other side and then you're going to walk to me, okay? You're going to smash it Isabella." Arizona said.

Arizona moved to the other side as she watched Isabella grip each hand to a bar. She slowly raised up and put her full weight on her arms. "That's it." Arizona murmured.

Isabella stretched her leg fully out so it matched the shape of the prosthetic. She placed both of them on the ground and then looked up at Arizona. Her face was full of concentration and she moved her left leg in front and then pulled the prosthetic forward to meet her leg. "You got it, Isabella. You're doing great." Arizona said.

Isabella continued to make these movements until she reached Arizona where she was greeted with a chair. She quickly sat down, after receiving a hug from Arizona. "See I told you, you can do it and you didn't even fall."

"Alright Robbins, you were right." Isabella said, laughing. Isabella suddenly got serious "Hey Robbins, thankyou. I really mean it."

"Anytime Isabella." Arizona said, smiling.


End file.
